fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wooden Cavalry
The Wooden Cavalry is Chapter 13 of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. This chapter was cut from Book 1 of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. All enemies (except for 2 Thieves, a Curate and Astram) are Ballisticians. Strategy This chapter is hard for Flying units, you can use the Class Swap to transform all your fliers into non-flying, swift units if you want. There are more than 10 Ballisticians here, so prepare your stronger weapons, because this is hard. Do not take out Mages, because they have low defence and so they can die with one or two shots. Bring Midia in center to recruit Astram. Remember to keep any healers out of balllista range. A well armored unit like a high level Paladin or General able take several hits from a ballista would be really useful. DracoKnights are also well armored units, but are ineffective and vulnerable against multiple ballistae. Go to the village and Beck (a ballistician) will join you. Beck comes with a Thunderbolt making him a prime choice to finish off the boss, Grigas. Grigas has a ballista called Pachyderm that is extremely powerful and his defense is very high, however his Resistance is weak making him vulnerable to the Thunderbolt. Especially on harder difficulties, it is recomended to send high movement non flying units or high defense units to charge into Grigas range, if the player seeks to engage him at melee range. If you wish to bring magical units for defeating Grigas, you may also use a Warp to teleport that player nearby. However, keep in mind about the surrounding ballisticians near the castle. Enemy Reinforcements None Shops ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Notes *Astram - A Hero who has fallen in love with Midia. A decent replacement for Ogma or Caesar if both of them were lost, even though his speed won't level up much, and won't be very good in the end. Careful, the star crossed lover will kill Midia if he's close, similar to Matthis and Lena. *Beck - A ballistician you find in a village. Useful because of his giant range and a good alternative for Jake. He also comes with a Thunderbolt, which is highly effective against the many ballisticians, including the boss. A ballistician just to the north of the castle has a Thunderbolt too, so be aware of this. Usage of Beck varies with player opinion. He has better starting stats than Jake in almost every area. Beck has higher HP, speed and defense growth then Jake, but lower strength and skill. Extra *You find Ridersbane, Hoistflamme, and Wyrmslayer. *'TIP': Be careful with fliers if you brought any, as the ballisticians will definitely destroy them. *'TIP': If used properly, Caeda can be useful in clearing the ballisticans in the upper and lower paths; if some of the ballisticans closer to the castle are defeated, then she can help clear the middle pass too. Gallery FE11 Chapter 13 Opening.png|Chapter 13 opening CG. File:FE1 Chapter 13.png|The Wooden Cavalry as appeared in ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Category:Shadow Dragon chapters